This invention relates to certain novel N-hydroxy-N'-sulfonylguanidine compounds, to compositions containing such compounds, and to a method of use of such compositions to control the growth of undesired vegetation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 issued Nov. 28, 1978 discloses substituted triazinyl arylsulfonylurea compounds of the following formula: ##STR1## while U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 issued Oct. 2, 1979 discloses substituted pyrimidinyl arylsulfonylurea compounds of the following formula: ##STR2## The triazine and pyrimidine compounds within the scope of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,405 and 4,169,719 include those wherein W can be oxygen or sulfur.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,346 issued Jan. 12, 1982 discloses sulfonylisothiourea compounds of the formula ##STR3## wherein B is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Q, ##STR4## where Q is CO.sub.2 -C.sub.1-3 alkyl, ##STR5## phenyl, phenyl substituted with chlorine, CN, C.sub.2-4 alkenyl, C.sub.2-4 alkynyl, OR.sub.11, where R.sub.11 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3.
South African Pat. No. 79/2657, published June 30, 1980 discloses sulfonylisothiourea compounds of the formula ##STR6## wherein R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 alkyl; CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; CH.sub.2 OA' where A' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkyl, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, phenyl or phenyl substituted with 1-2 NO.sub.2, 1-2 C1, or 1-2 CH.sub.3 ; CH.sub.2 A, ##STR7## where A is CO.sub.2 (H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl), ##STR8## phenyl, CN, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, phenyl substituted with 1-2 CH.sub.3, 1-2 NO.sub.2, 1-2 OCH.sub.3, 1-2 chlorine or phenoxy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,286 issued Nov. 17, 1981 discloses O-alkylsulfonylisoureas of the formula ##STR9## wherein
W is C1, Br or OR.sup.12 ; and
R.sup.12 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, (CH.sub.2).sub.3 OCH.sub.3, benzyl, CHR.sup.13 CO.sub.2 R.sup.14, where R.sup.13 is H or CH.sub.3 and R.sup.14 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl.
South African Patent Application 84/4808 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR10## wherein
R.sub.1 is a phenyl or phenoxy group; each of
R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is a lower alkyl or lower alkoxy group; and
R.sub.4 is a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group or a lower alkoxy group.
The compounds taught in the above references are useful as general or selective herbicides having both preemergent and postemergent herbicidal activity or plant growth regulant activity.